


Happy Accidents

by StarGazer144



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Pepper Potts, But with actual plot, First Marvel Fic I've Written, Funny, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker isn't weak, Pretty much all the avengers will show up in this, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Smart Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wrong Number AU, at least i think it is, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer144/pseuds/StarGazer144
Summary: The classic Peter accidentally texts the wrong number, and it turns out to be none other than Tony Stark. This is if Civil War had never happened and all the Avengers live together like a happy family. Also without Civil War Tony Stark has never met Spider-man and doesn't know who he is. This also means Peter has to make his own suit and his own AI.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	1. One Number Off

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!!!!!!!! Anyway, I love reading FanFics where Peter texts the wrong number and it's actually Tony Stark. HOWEVER there's rarely any plot, and it's pure crack. Which can be great some of the time but not all the time. So this is pretty much a "fine I'll do it myself" kind of moment. 
> 
> Anyway, on to the IMPORTANT note: Civil War never happened, Peter made his own suit, made his own AI, however most of the events of Homecoming still happened but Aunt May is still in the dark about Spider-man. There is an actual plot in this and I don't know who Peter's romantic love interest is (so let me know in the comments who you want to see)
> 
> TW: I think this classifies but Peter has a nightmare at the begging of this chapter and has a panic attack about being crushed by a building and a crashing place so stay safe! Also SWEARING!
> 
> Now without further ado enjoy!

3:00 a.m. Queens 

Peter woke up gasping for breath. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his ears, the chatter of the city below was suddenly too loud, and the lights from outside were all too bright. His my was racing with thoughts of 

Burning metal

Blood

Heat 

Suffocating 

can't breathe

CAN'T BREATHE 

His head was spinning and yet foggy at the same time. He didn't know what to do. He was back under that build and he was back on that beach. Maybe if Karen and his latest suit hadn't been so messed up from a fight from the night before this would have never happened? He felt his hands shaky until he remembered Ned's new phone number was by his nightstand. So with heavy limbs, he reached over and quickly plugged in Ned's new numbers on his phone. 

3:00 a.m. Tony's Lab

Yes, Tony was well aware Pepper was going to kill him for staying up so late again but, he had worked to do. That is until his phone buzzed, and he looked down at the screen

567-265-8367 (Random phone number)  
-Nef  
-I thnk I'm hving a panic atack  
-Ned pls  
-I knw its late  
-I cnt breathe

(A/N: The incorrect spelling is on purpose. He wouldn't be worried about spelling with shaky hands)

Now Tony isn't heartless no matter how many news reporters say otherwise. So of course Tony felt bad for him. Him? Whatever doesn't matter. What matters is he knew that having a panic attack was a bitch, and he wanted to help.

597-456-9871 (Tony)  
\- Listen, kid, I need you to list 5 things you see. Can you do that for me?

567-256-8367 (Peter)  
-yeh, I thnk so  
\- cabnet  
-lihtbulb  
-legos  
-lamb  
-desk

597-456-9871 (Tony)  
\- You're doing great kid. Now 4 things you hear.  
567-256-8367 (Peter)  
-My aunt's breathing  
-the neghbor's tv  
-a dog barking  
-a car

597-456-9871 (Tony)  
-Alright Good. Now three things you can feel  
567-256-8367 (Peter)  
-Bed, hair, and my pants

597-456-9871 (Tony)  
-Great you're almost there. Now 2 things you can smell  
567-256-8367 (Peter)  
-sweat  
-Burnt toast

597-456-9871 (Tony)  
-You did good now all that's left is one thing you can  
taste

567-256-8367 (Peter)  
-Leftover thai

597-456-9871 (Tony)  
-You did great kid. How do you feel?

567-256-8367 (Peter)  
-Better  
-But this isn't Ned is it?

597-456-9871 (Tony)  
-Ha how could you tell?  
567-256-8367 (Peter)  
\- First off you called me kid  
-Second off I just double checked the number  
he gave me and it doesn't match yours  
-I must have mistyped  
-Sorry for bothering you  
-But thanks for helping me out

597-456-9871 (Tony)  
-Don't sweat it, kid. Anyway, have a good night.

567-256-8367 (Peter)  
-You too mister

Tony at that point turns off his phone as sleep finally starts to win the battle in his brain, and he heads. to bed.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Morning at the Avengers Compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for swearing as always. I literally have no filter. Blame my mother who swears like a sailor had a baby with a trucker. Love her though.

7:00 a.m. Tony's bedroom

Tony feels his consciousness slowly wake, although still drowsy. He rolls over to his left in an attempt to pull his girlfriend closer, hooking his arm around her stomach. Did she gain weight? His drowsy mind supplies. Oh well, even if she did, I would still love her. He replies to his own mind. "Morning darling," He says, kissing her on the cheek. Huh, does she have acne or something? Her cheek feels rough.

"Right back at you, hotshot," says a male voice. Tony's eyes immediately fly open in surprise and meet the eyes of Clint Barton.

"What the fuck!" he yells flying, off the bed hitting, his head on the way down to the floor. 

"Pepper told me to come to wake you up," Bird shits says as he gets out of bed like this is nothing.

"Yeah! she didn't mean for you to hop in with me!" Tony remarks, standing up, and rubbing his head.

"Well, she wasn't specific, and you were actually nice to me for once." The idiot quips. 

"Barton, you better start running because I'm going to kill you," Tony states. 

"You wouldn't dare," Merida says in mock offense. Although to be on the safe side, he decides it's best to make his way to the door as stealthily as possible.

"You wanna take that chance, Katniss?" He says, taking a step towards him.

"Nope," He says over his shoulder as he leaps out of the room, and so true to his word Tony runs after him. 

They run through hallway after hallway; until they finally make it to the kitchen, where everyone is currently waiting for them. Except for Thor because he's off-world. 

"Help, Nat! He's trying to kill me," Barton screeches, running behind Natasha's chair as she sips her morning coffee, still clad in her black widow pajamas.

"Whatever you did, you probably deserve it." She replies, the corner of her lips turning upwards in a half-smile half-smirk. And Tony takes this small exchange as a chance to catch his breath.

"Oh, the betrayal," He whines mockingly. Apparently, she doesn't feel compelled to respond because she takes another sip of her coffee in silence. "Fine, be that way," he pouts. "I was just doing what you asked Pepper." 

"Yeah, but you got into the bed with me," Tony says, appalled. "I can't believe this is the shit I have to put up within my own home." He says, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Well, I guess this is just your punishment for staying up till 3 in the morning, again," Pep announces, walking up to Tony with a stern glare on her face.

"Oooh looks like someones in trouble," Barton pipes up.

"Well, at least he isn't acting like a kindergartner," Natasha replies cooly, turning around to look at the idiot.

"Tony, can you explain," Pepper speaks with one eyebrow cocked, completely ignoring the others.

"Well, I had some important shit to do," He stumbles, but that's also when he remembers the kid. The one who texted him in a panic, trying to seek comfort from his friend. I should probably check up on him when I get the chance, he thinks.

"And what might that be," The woman in front of him questions, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well, uh, these idiots," He says, gesturing to the group of heroes around the duo. "Although they can save the world, they break everything they touch." He says with a hesitant smile.

"And why couldn't that wait till morning?" She queries, her gaze still strong, finger pointed towards his chest. 

"Because then I wouldn't have as much time with you?" he stutters.

"Is that a question or an answer?" She replies, looking up at him.

"An answer," The man says with more confidence. This was probably the right thing to say because her resolve breaks, and with a smile, she kisses him on the lips.

"Good, but don't let it happen again, or next time it will be the Hulk in your bed instead of Barton," she glares at him.

"I'm not sure if I feel comfortable with that," Bruce says, finally looking up from his book, raising his hand like a schoolboy. Making everyone laugh.

"Well, if you guys are hungry, I saved you two some breakfast," Rodgers cuts in, holding up their plates of food. Whilst wearing a pink frilly apron. Barton, in usual fashion, pounces onto the food. Whilst Tony casually walks up to it and grabs the plate.

"Thank you, Capsicle," Tony says, glaring at Bird Shits.

"Yeah, Yeah, what he said," Barton waves off the comment. Luckily the rest of breakfast goes off without a hitch, and Tony decides to go, take a shower and get dressed.

Once all that's done, it's about 9 a.m., and he decides now would be a good time to text the kid.

597-456-9871 (Tony)  
-Hey kid, I just wanted to see how you were doing today.

567-256-8367 (Peter)  
-Alright  
-But you didn't have to check up on me  
-And you text like an old person

597-456-9871 (Tony)  
-I do not! I'm young and hip.

567-256-8367 (Peter)  
-Just for that what I'm about to do isn't my fault

567-256-8367 just changed 597-456-9871 to Gramps

Gramps  
-Oh, that is just uncalled for.

567-256-8367  
-You brought this on yourself  
-Wait omg I'm so sorry  
-I've been assuming you're a guy this whole time!  
-I am so sorry ma'am or whatever the gender-neutral equivalent to sir and ma'am is  
-I'm supposed to respect the elderly goddammit

Gramps  
-Wow, chill, I'm a dude, and I do not qualify as "the elderly."

567-256-8367  
-Ok good  
-That would have been bad if I had been misgendering someone this whole time  
-I would have to break my own kneecaps  
-And yes you do qualify as the elderly

Gramps  
I'm sorry what!?! Why would you break your own kneecaps?!?

567-256-8367  
-Right sorry forgot your old and wouldn't get it

Gramps  
-I'm not old! And just for that, I'm changing your name.

Grams changed 567-256-8367 to Kneecap Guy

Gramps  
-Wait, you are a dude, right?

Kneecap Guy  
-Yeah  
-Oh shit a teachers coming  
-ttyl

Gramps  
-Stay in school kid, and you shouldn't be talking to me if you're in class!  
Delivered

Tony couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous kid, and little did he know that his mind has already decided right then and there that this is his kid. Whether he likes it or not, and he might as well start filling out the adoption paperwork now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment to let me know who you want me to ship Peter with or if you don't want that at all. Also, remember I can veto any ships I feel uncomfy writing about (I'm mainly talking about Starker because it's pedophilia) But I wouldn't mind writing a gay ship (I'm a Lesbian so obviously I don't have a problem with LGBTQ+ ships)  
> Currently, I'm thinking of either Harley/Peter or Peter/MJ but I'm open to suggestions.


	3. Meeting Gramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Peter's perspective of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing this instead of my art project due tonight? Yes, yes I am. Am I doing this instead of studying for my Bio final? Yes, yes I am. Am I wasting what little energy I have on this instead of something important? Yes, yes I am. Do I care? Yes, yes I do. But am I still going to write this chapter? Yes, yes I am. So please for my own sanity it would mean the world to me if you were to comment or give this story a kudos. Thanks! Now enjoy!

6:00 a.m. Peter's bedroom

The door to Peter's room creaked open with a shrill cry. "Peter, you've gotta get up for school," Aunt May said, walking over to her nephew and tapping him on the shoulder. 

"Mhm, 5 more minutes," Peter mumbled, still faced down on the pillow.

"Oh, come on, Pete, I made you breakfast," Aunt May whispered. 

"Then I'll pass," Peter said, rolling his eyes, digging himself deeper into his pillow.

"Peter, my cooking is not that bad," She said in a stern voice, forcefully dragging him out of bed. Peter immediately whipped his head around, giving her a look that plainly stated, 'you're joking, right?' She gave an exasperated sigh and responded, "Ok, fine, you win, but to be clear when I say 'I made breakfast,'" she spoke, putting air quotes around the word "I mean I toasted a bagel for you and left some cream cheese on the counter." 

That certainly got the teenager's attention because as he ran out of the room, he yelled over his shoulder, "I love bagels!"

"I know you do, but you better hurry up and eat it, or you're going to be late for school," May said as she followed her nephew into the kitchen.

"I know," Peter replied. After that, Peter quickly ate his breakfast and made it just in time for class, barely even having the chance to chat with Ned before his first period of the day. Which just happened to be history, the one class where the teacher is just done with life and sleeps most of the time.

"So how was," Ned started waving his hands around, "you know." Luckily Peter understood exactly what he was talking about before Ned decided to blurt it out to the entire classroom. Because let's be honest, Ned is a great friend but a terrible whisperer.

"It was fine, stopped a purse thief, there was a car chase, you know the usual," Peter said, in a hushed tone.

"Dude, that is so cool!" Ned whisper-shouted whilst Peter hushed him. "Right, sorry," he said, lowering his voice.

"So, do you have any more ideas on how we can upgrade Karen," Peter murmured. After Ned found out about his Spider-manning a couple of months ago, he's been insisting that his suit's been in a dire need of an upgrade. 

So they worked on creating a sleeker design out of strong, breathable polyester, which they found, at a thrift shop. Then, apparently, Ned had dyed it and sewn it. Who knew Ned could sew, right? Anyway, he then implemented a network of systems; to be able to read his vital, and if he were seriously hurt, it would immediately send an update to Ned's Phone. Then, together Peter and Ned have been designing an AI named Karen. Considering the short amount of time they've had to work on her, she's pretty advanced. She already has her own personality and can detect heat signatures, tap into a police radio, and delegate communications between Spiderman and his guy in the chair. They also created a small drone that can be piloted by either Karen or Ned. (A/N: Ned found out about Spiderman a month before Homecoming. So that scene with the lego death star happened earlier than in canon.)

"Yeah, actually, I've been thinking, we could try adding an enhanced interrogation mode; because let's be, honest it did not go very well the first time you tried," Ned said, looking like he wanted to start laughing.

"Hey, I got the information," Peter said like he had been deeply offended.

"Yeah, that was only because he didn't like those weapons being on the street, and you almost walked away before he could tell you anything," Ned stated pityingly.

"Ok, touche Ned, touche," Peter replied in defeat. 

After that, nothing notable happened the rest of the day. Unless you count the text, he got in English from that unknown number. He's got to admit he felt a little embarrassed texting the wrong number. Especially considering how late it was, he probably woke them up, which added to the guilt. But then again, it was nice to talk to someone, and they were really helpful in calming him down. 

Maybe that small misclick wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't think this chapter was the best, but if I don't post it, it will be sitting in my draft for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry it will get longer. Anyways please comment if you have the time. Alright bye!


End file.
